Mój całkiem własny dziadek
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Wojna skończyła się kilkanaście lat temu; Harry ożenił się z Ginny, założył rodzinę, ma dzieci. Wiele się zmieniło od upadku Voldemorta. Wiele, ale nie wszystko. Harry jednak nie traci nadziei. Bez względu na cokolwiek.


_**oryginał: **__My Very Own Grandpa__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Rameelia__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Mój całkiem własny dziadek

* * *

- Późno już, kochany, powinniśmy wracać do domu.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnęła lekko, ale Harry nie ruszył się z krzesła.

- Siedzisz tak od całych godzin, na co właściwie czekasz?

- Żeby się obudził.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Wiesz przecież, co powiedzieli uzdrowiciele. Szanse praktycznie nie istnieją.

- Mam gdzieś szanse. Wciąż pozostaje nadzieja.

Znowu robili to samo. Minęło trzynaście lat, a Harry nadal powoływał się na to jedno słowo. Nadzieja zdawała się być jego odpowiedzią na wszystko, jego mantrą, kiedy sprawy się komplikowały lub nic się nie udawało. Z drugiej strony - nie winiła go za to. Prawdopodobnie każdy zacząłby wierzyć w cuda, gdyby umarł i zmartwychwstał. Problem Harry'ego polegał na tym, że Ginny nie miała takich doświadczeń. Była osobą mocno stąpającą po ziemi, wiedziała, czym różni się nadzieja postawiona na solidnych fundamentach faktów od nadziei płynącej z pobożnych życzeń.

Harry jednak potrafił być koszmarnie uparty, jeśli coś sobie ubzdurał, a próby przekonania go, że się myli, były z góry skazane na niepowodzenie.

- Chodź do domu, kochanie. - Delikatnie pogłaskała go po policzku. - Powinniśmy wybawić mamę od Jamesa i Lily. Sam wiesz, co zawsze powtarza. Że przez naszą dwójkę ma więcej siwych włosów, niż przez całą jej siódemkę razem wziętą.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

- A Al pewnie już się rozchorował od płaczu. Strasznie się martwi za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodzisz.

To był cios poniżej pasa, lecz Ginny wiedziała, że nie ma innego sposobu, aby odciągnąć Harry'ego od tego łóżka. Nie cierpiała tego robić, nie lubiła, gdy czuł się winny, bo zostawił gdzieś młodszego syna, który wyraźnie najbliżej związany był właśnie z ojcem, podobnie jak Harry z nim. Owszem, bardzo kochał wszystkie swoje dzieci, jednak nieśmiały z natury Al zdawał się budzić w Harrym jakieś echo. Ginny czasami aż zazdrościła tej głębokiej więzi między nimi dwoma.

Krzesło zgrzytnęło na linoleum, kiedy mąż wstawał. Spojrzał jej w oczy.

- On się obudzi.

- Harry, proszę...

- On się obudzi. Jest zbyt silny, żeby miał się nie obudzić - powtórzył z uporem.

- Wracajmy do domu. - Była zbyt zmęczona, aby się z nim kłócić.

Harry po raz ostatni spojrzał na osobę zajmującą łóżko, po czym wyszedł za żoną z pokoju. Nie zauważył drgnięcia wymizerowanej twarzy pacjenta, lekkiego ruchu bladych ust.

*******

- Jesteśmy już?

- Nie. Następny korytarz.

- Ten?

- Yhm.

Harry posadził sobie syna wygodniej na biodrze, ignorując budzące w nim mdłości słodkie uśmiechy i westchnienia mijanych kobiet. Ginny sprzeciwiła się jego pomysłowi zabrania Ala do szpitala, mówiąc, że "odwiedzanie na wpół martwego człowieka, który do końca życia pozostanie warzywem, jest bez sensu", na co Harry wybuchł gniewem i prawie krzykiem oznajmił jej, że nie zamierza rezygnować z ostatniej osoby, która łączyła go z rodzicami. Co nie było do końca prawdą, jak zorientował się po chwili, ale przynajmniej całkiem efektywnie ucięło jakiekolwiek dalsze dyskusje na ten temat.

- Jesteśmy już? - Albus znowu zaczął marudzić.

- Zaraz będziemy, miniemy tylko kilka pokoi.

- Za ile sekund?

- Eee... piętnaście.

- Będę liczył. Raz, dwa, trzy...

Harry uśmiechnął się. Al potrafił być naprawdę męczący, kiedy już wyściubił nos ze swojej skorupki. Wręcz uwielbiał zadręczać ojca niekończącymi się pytaniami i bezustanną paplaniną. Lecz Harry nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego: cieszyło go, że Al jest w stanie tak się przed nim otworzyć.

- Co jest po jedenaście, tatusiu?

- Wolno liczysz, urwisie - stwierdził Harry. - Już jesteśmy.

Otworzył drzwi i zamarł, widząc puste łóżko. W pokoju nie było niczego, co zdradzałoby, że jeszcze do niedawna rezydował tam pacjent. Łóżko było zasłane, szafka opróżniona z jakichkolwiek osobistych przedmiotów, a w powietrzu nie unosiła się zawsze tam obecna słaba woń lekarstw.

- Czy jesteśmy w złym pokoju, tatusiu?

Harry z roztargnieniem zerknął w zielone oczy syna.

- Nie... Numer pokoju się zgadza, trzysta osiem, jak zwykle... On tu powinien być... Nie ro...

Nagle poczuł lodowaty strach. Naturalnie wiedział, że istniała możliwość, że pewnego dnia pokój okaże się pusty. Ignorował jednak tę świadomość, cały czas miał nadzieję. Nie był przygotowany na okropny wstrząs, jaki przeżył na widok pustego łóżka, zbyt mocno przyzwyczaił się do patrzenia na woskową figurę pogrzebaną pod grubą warstwą koców, które wznosiły się i opadały w rytm powolnego oddechu. Jego umysł odmówił przyjęcia do wiadomości, że powstała kolejna pusta przestrzeń, że z jego życia odeszła następna osoba.

- Dobrze się czujesz, tatusiu?

Cichy głos Ala wyrwał go z szoku. Harry otrząsnął się w duchu.

- Taaa... Nic... nic mi nie jest. Przepraszam - zaczepił przechodzącą obok pielęgniarkę - gdzie jest profesor Snape? Powinien znajdować się w tym pokoju.

Dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok z jego czoła na chłopca, którego trzymał, po czym spojrzała znowu na niego.

- Pan Snape został w poniedziałek przeniesiony na drugie piętro.

Harry poczuł niesamowitą ulgę. Uśmiechnął się do pielęgniarki.

- Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się swoją pracą, a Harry szybkim krokiem wrócił na klatkę schodową.

- Ile schodów, tatusiu?

- Nie wiem, Al.

- Trzysta?

- Potrafisz liczyć aż do trzystu?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.

- Umiem liczyć do trzech bizylionów, tatusiu!

- Masz na myśli biliony? - roześmiał się Harry cicho.

- Udowodnię ci. - Al z wielką powagą wypiął pierś i zaczął liczyć, przeskakując po kilka tysięcy.

Harry pozwolił, aby jego skołatane nerwy obmywał kojący głos syna, podczas gdy znosił dziecko po schodach. Al dotarł do swojego pierwszego _bizyliona_ dokładnie w momencie, kiedy wchodzili na oddział na drugim piętrze. Harry zwrócił się do kolejnej pielęgniarki:

- Przepraszam! Szukamy profesora Snape'a.

- Pokój siedemdziesiąt sześć.

- Dzięki.

Al zamilkł. Zawsze tak było, jeśli miał spotkać kogoś nowego. Nawet takiego w śpiączce, najwidoczniej.

- Wszystko w porządku, synu?

Al sztywno skinął głową, lecz rączkami jeszcze mocniej ścisnął szaty ojca. Harry przekręcił gałkę. Weszli. Samotne łóżko stało pod oknem wychodzącym na podwórze; za szkłem kołysały się na wietrze liście bzu. Snape półleżał, oparty o kilka poduszek, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na brzuchu i zamkniętymi oczyma.

- Wygląda jak zombi, tatusiu - szepnął mu Al do ucha.

Harry drgnął i spojrzał na syna, który patrzył na niego z beztroską dziecka, które nigdy nie doznało bolesnej straty bliskiej osoby.

- To nie było zbyt miłe, Al.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał chłopiec, wtulając twarz w szyję ojca.

- Chodź, usiądziemy sobie.

Wziął stojące opodal krzesło, postawił je przy łóżku i usiadł na nim, sadzając Ala na swoim kolanie tak, żeby dziecko mogło patrzeć na chorego.

- Panie Potter.

Głos niewiele różnił się od szeptu, ale Harry o mało nie wyskoczył ze skóry. Nie słyszał go od tak dawna, że momentalnie go zamurowało. Spojrzał w przymknięte czarne oczy.

- P... profesorze Snape! O... obudził się pan.

Dlaczego nagle na powrót stał się jąkającym się jedenastolatkiem?

- Nie jestem już profesorem.

Mówił, jakby nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie wystarczających sił. Przeniósł wzrok na Ala, który wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział z nieoczekiwaną śmiałością:

- Cześć. Jestem Albus Severus Potter. Tatuś dał mi imiona po tobie i profesorze Dumbledorze.

Harry wzdrygnął się w głębi duszy. Podejrzewał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego Snape nie skrzywił się szyderczo, był fakt, że mięśnie jego twarzy wyszły z wprawy. Zdołał jedynie odrobinę unieść cienkie brwi.

- Czyżby?

Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

- Eee... Tak... No cóż...

Desperacko szukał innego tematu do rozmowy, ale jego umysł odmawiał współpracy.

- Będziesz moim dziadkiem? - palnął nagle Al, po czym zarumienił się po czubki uszu i schował twarz w piersi ojca.

Harry'ego zatkało. Spojrzał w dół, na dziecko w swoich objęciach, następnie na Snape'a, którego otwarte oczy skierowane były wyłącznie na małego chłopca.

- Al... - Harry przerwał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Zaraz jednak wziął się w garść. Był dojrzałym mężczyzną, mógł sobie z tym poradzić jak na dorosłego przystało. Najlepiej jeszcze zanim Snape znajdzie dość energii, aby wstać i przekląć ich tak, że się nie pozbierają. - Masz już dziadka Artura...

- James ma dwóch dziadków, sam mi tak powiedział. - Usłyszał stłumioną odpowiedź.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Bo dostał imię po dziadku Jamesie, więc twierdzi, że przez to dziadek James jest tylko _jego_ dziadkiem. - Al, którego dolna warga wyraźnie drżała, zerknął na ojca. - Ale ja też chcę mieć własnego dziadka, tatusiu! I dostałem po nim imię, więc może być moim dziadkiem!

Harry czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie.

- Al, nie wypada _pytać_...

- To brzmi całkiem sprawiedliwie.

Osłupiały Harry spojrzał na Snape'a. Na twarzy nauczyciela nadal nie było cienia uśmiechu, ale oczy, które zawsze przypominały mroczne i puste tunele, teraz wydawały się... cieplejsze, bardziej żywe.

- Profesorze, nie musi pan...

Podekscytowany pisk Ala przerwał Harry'emu w pół słowa. Chłopiec puścił ojca i wdrapał się na łóżko.

- Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Dziękuję! - Snape wykrzywił twarz, kiedy niespodziewanie znalazł się w towarzystwie podskakującego chłopca, który, na domiar wszystkiego, uściskał go. - James się wkurzy, jak mu powiem, że też mam drugiego dziadka. I ty w dodatku żyjesz!

Harry roześmiał się nerwowo, biorąc syna na ręce.

- Chodź, Al, nie powinieneś tak skakać po ludziach, a profesor Snape...

- Mówiłem, że nie jestem już pańskim profesorem, panie Potter. - Spojrzawszy na niego, Snape lekko wykrzywił usta. - Czymś ty się tak wybrudził na twarzy, Potter?

- Eee...

Harry z konsternacją wytarł twarz. Ku jego zdumieniu, Al zachichotał, patrząc na Snape'a.

- Mamusi też się nie podoba głupia broda tatusia. Ciocia Hermiona mówi, że wygląda jak Jeżusz.

- Bardzo zabawne - burknął Harry. Tylko tego jeszcze potrzebował: żeby jego syn dobrał się do spółki z byłym nauczycielem i razem się z niego nabijali.

- Dorósł pan, panie Potter - zauważył cicho Snape.

Harry spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Taaa... Kto by pomyślał? Pan się obudził, ja żyję. Obu nam się jakoś udało.

- Najwyraźniej.

Snape westchnął z zadowoleniem i zamknął oczy, powoli zapadając w sen.

- Najwyraźniej, Harry.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
